The present invention relates to oximetry sensors and in particular to forehead-type oximetry sensors and methods of determining physiological parameters using forehead oximetry sensors.
It is known that the location on a patient's body where an oximetry sensor is applied can have an effect on the estimation of a physiological parameter that is determined using the sensor. It is also known that oximetry measurements can be obtained by placing an oximetry sensor on various locations on the body of a patient, including the fingertips, the earlobe, the foot, the head and so on. In order to have a proper sensor reading, there is a need for ensuring that the sensor is applied to an optimal location on a patient's body; a location where oximetry signals are stable and indicative of the actual physiological parameter which is being monitored.